Thistle
|note}} ForestClan |namest=Kit: Apprentice: Rogue:|namesl=Thistlekit Thistlepaw Thistle |note}}|kint=Mother: Father: Brother:|kinl=Frostpool Ravenfeather Cloudpaw|educationt=Mentor:|educationl=Tawny |book appearancest=''The Untold Storm|book appearancesl=|livebookst = ''The Untold Storm,|livebooksl = Hollowbark's Journey, Flickering Flames}} Thistle is a light gray tom with patches of black fur that stick up like thistles. History In the War of the Clans arc ''The Untold Storm Thistlekit and Cloudkit are kits in ForestClan. They've reached six moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Dapplestar, calls for a clan meeting. She gives Thistlekit and Cloudkit their apprentice names, and Thistlepaw is given Tawnyfoot as a mentor, and Snowflower is Cloudpaw's mentor. The clan cheers for them, and then they go to explore the territory. Snowflower and Tawnyfoot give Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw a tour of ForestClan's territory. They show the two apprentices the MudClan territory, and Tawnyfoot tells them about how MudClan cats dig underground to catch their prey. Then, as they walk across the borderline, a lake comes into view. A small island, across from their side is visible near ValleyClan territory. It is wading distance from ValleyClan's land. Snowflower tells Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw about how ValleyClan are as fast as rabbits - and run down the valleys to make them run faster. Snowflower and Tawnyfoot also show them where Twolegplace is. Once they're finished, the apprentices go back to camp. Sorreltuft, ForestClan's deputy informs Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they are permitted to go to the Gathering. They are very excited and thank Sorreltuft. Thistlepaw is walking, and steps on a thorn. Another apprentice, Hollowpaw, tells him that he'd better go see Wildberry, the medicine cat. Thistlepaw makes his way into the den, where Sootpaw, Wildberry's apprentice is mixing herbs. He bites the thorn out of Thistlepaw's paw, and applies a cobweb to the wound. Wildberry comes in, and praises Sootpaw for doing a good job. Sootpaw advises Thistlepaw not to put too much weight onto his wounded paw, as he starts to head to the Gathering along with the other cats who are going. They make their way over to the ValleyClan border, where some ValleyClan warriors, Greeneyes and Berry, are patrolling the border. Dapplestar asks permission to cross the border to get to the Gathering, and they allow them to, but Berry insists to stay close to them and not steal prey. Sorreltuft comments that they aren't thieves, and Greeneyes snorts, but says nothing. Greeneyes leads ForestClan to the Gathering, whilst three other warriors, Sparrowflight, Snailshell and Berry guard the middle and the rear. When ForestClan gets to the Gathering, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw make small-talk with a ValleyClan apprentice, Leopardpaw. She introduces them to a timid-looking apprentice, named Yarrowpaw. A MudClan apprentice, Mintpaw, also joins in on the conversation. Then, Cinnamonclaw, a MudClan warrior growls for them to be quiet as the Gathering is starting. Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw sit beside their mentors. Cloudpaw sees a battle-scarred tom, with an ear that is slashed and torn, and asks who that is. Snowflower replies that that is Sunwillow, ValleyClan's deputy. Snowflower also tells Cloudpaw about Moonwhisker, MudClan's deputy. Fernstar clears her throat and begins speaking. She tells everyone that MudClan has been well lately, and that they have sighted a few Twolegs. Then, Dapplestar talks, and announces Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw's apprenticeship. The cats cheer for Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw, and then Silverstar, the leader of ValleyClan begins, by announcing that Sparrowflight and Snowstorm are now warriors. Everyone cheers for them and Sparrowflight and Snowstorm are seen happily glancing around. Silverstar also mentions Brightstream, a queen giving birth to two kits - Swallowkit, and Frondkit. The Gathering then ends. Back at camp, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw go to the apprentice's den. Some other ForestClan apprentices, Furzepaw, Flowerpaw, Whitepaw and Bluepaw ask them about how the Gathering was. The next morning, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw train. They practice the hunting crouch for a little bit, and Thistlepaw tries it. He catches a wood mouse on his first try, and Tawnyfoot congratulates him, saying that he didn't remember an apprentice catching prey on their first try. Snowflower then encourages Cloudpaw to try. He gives it an effort, but ends up biting off the mouse's tail. The mouse is squealing frantically, trying to retrieve its tail, so Cloudpaw finishes it off with a swift bite. Cloudpaw is a bit embarrassed, but ends up laughing at this. They practice the crouch again for a bit, when suddenly, a ValleyClan warrior crashes through the bushes. The warrior is Fierceheart, and another warrior - Berry. Tawnyfoot asks what they're doing on ForestClan territory, and Fierceheart replies they were 'chasing a squirrel'. Tawnyfoot orders them to leave. When Cloudpaw, Snowflower, Tawnyfoot and Thistlepaw get back to camp, Snowflower reports to Sorreltuft about the intruders. Bluepaw, who had been listening, called them thieves, along with Hollowpaw and Whitepaw. Hollowpaw says that Squirreltail told him that ValleyClan had stolen prey since before he was kitted. As they criticise ValleyClan, two kits tumble out of the nursery - Adderkit and Peachkit. They had been good friends with Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw when they were in the nursery, and still were. Peachkit complains that they're bored, and Adderkit mews that their mother, Cherrystem, constantly keeps them in the nursery. Cloudpaw recalls that Cherrystem had a kit from a litter before Adderkit and Peachkit's litter, that had disappeared one day. Since, Cherrystem had been very protective of her kits. Fireflower, another nursery queen told Adderkit and Peachkit that they'd better get back into the nursery, and they grudgingly return. Cloudpaw then hears Dapplestar call for a clan meeting. Dapplestar informs the clan of Fierceheart and Berry's trespassing. Willowpelt, a ForestClan warrior comments that that is shocking. Skywing, a ForestClan warrior and also Whitepaw's mentor agrees with Willowpelt. Dapplestar also informs the clan of Whitepaw, Hollowpaw and Sorreltuft sighting some rogues on the territory, called Flame, and also one called Pluto, although it seemed as though Pluto was being interrogated by Flame. The meeting ends, and Sorreltuft tells Skywing to lead the night patrol, and to take Ravenfeather, Willowpelt and Furzepaw. Bluepaw tells Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that she, Hollowpaw and Flowerpaw were going to listen to one of the elders' stories, and offers for them to come. They agree, and all head to the elders' den. The apprentices went into the elders' den, where Sootpaw was rubbing mouse bile into Smallbranch, an elder's ticks. Smallbranch greets the apprentices and asks if they're here to hear a story. They all reply yes, and Nutpool, another elder starts to speak but Lightsky, another elder tells Nutpool that they've already hear about how he once fought a fox one-on-one. Nutpool grumbles 'how did you guess', and frowns at Lightsky. Mapleflight, another elder offers to tell them about Foreststar, the founder of ForestClan. The apprentices all say yes, and Mapleflight tells them of how Foreststar - back then known as Forest Pine, gathered strays and loners, one being called Valley Breeze. Valley Breeze eventually broke away from Forest Pine's Group, and formed his own, which came to be ValleyClan. Lightsky continues with the story. For the next two moons, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw train hard. But one day when everything is seeming normal, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw catch the scent of a non-clan cat on their territory. Cloudpaw tells Thistlepaw to follow him and be very quiet. They peek through the bushes and see a cat threatening another cat. A black cat with a ginger flame-coloured tail is seen calling Pluto a 'soft, fat, lazy kittypet'. The black cat tells Pluto he was supposed to find out information about 'ForestClan', and apparently, all he found out was the leader's name. The black cat asks Pluto if the leader's name is Frecklestar or something, and Pluto says that it's Dapplestar, and calls the black cat Flame, revealing that Flame is trespassing again. Flame claw's Pluto's muzzle and he shrieks. Flame tells Pluto he'd better find out infomation about the 'clans', and that he knows what Maggot and himself would do if Pluto failed. Cloudpaw resists to laugh out loud at the name 'Maggot'. Cloudpaw can see that Thistlepaw is shaking with laughter as well. Suddenly. Flame shoves Pluto as hard as he could into the bushes towards Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw and stalks off. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw attempt to move out of the way, but Pluto tumbles into them. Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw quickly pin down Pluto, and try to look as menacing as possible. Pluto shrieks and tries to break free but fails. Thistlepaw gives Pluto a deal. Pluto can come back to their camp but stops spying for Flame. Pluto shrieks and tries to run again, but Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw hold him down. Pluto then tells them his story, and Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw listen. Pluto accepts the deal of going to the camp and Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw drag Pluto back to camp. Willowpelt was hunting with her apprentice Furzepaw and came across Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw carrying Pluto to camp. Willowpelt was about to tell Dapplestar, but Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw tell them about how Flame threatened Pluto, and Willowpelt and Furzepaw agreed to help. When they get back to camp, everyone is shocked that they brought a rogue into camp. Tawnyfoot and Snowflower come out of the bushes and into the clearing where camp is. They appear to be a bit annoyed at Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw, as they were supposed to be doing a hunting assessment. Tawnyfoot was lecturing Thistlepaw but went silent when is gaze caught Pluto. He asks why they brought a rogue into camp, and is even more shocked that Willowpelt, a warrior was involved. Sorreltuft hears the conversation, and asks who Pluto is. Cloudpaw replies that Pluto is a rogue. Sorreltuft gets stuck into Furzepaw, Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw and Willowpelt, saying that Pluto could be one of those rogues that were seen the other day. Sorreltuft realises then that Pluto is one of the rogues that were seen the other day, and demands why Pluto is on ForestClan territory. Pluto looks as if he wants to bolt for it, but seems rooted to the spot, looking at Sorreltuft with wide, scared eys. Dapplestar comes from her den, and tells Sorreltuft not to scare Pluto, because he can't talk if he's scared. Dapplestar calls for Wildberry, and Wildberry takes Pluto to her den, to heal him. Dapplestar then gets Willowpelt, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw and Furzepaw to come into her den to talk. She tells Furzepaw, Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they are all alone responsible for caring for the elders for the next moon. When Patchfur tells the clan that Flame's Cats are attacking, Thistlepaw is seen fighting one of Flame's rogues. When the battle is lost, Thistlepaw is among the injured. Since he's injured, Flame forces him and the other injured cats to join Flame's group. Flame then orders Squirreltail, Hollowpaw, Thistlepaw, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot to step forward. He renames them Squirrel, Hollow, Thistle, Snow and Tawny. Flame then realises that Willowpelt and Wildberry are missing. Squirreltail - now named Squirrel tells Flame that Wildberry is busy tending to Willowpelt as she is so injured that she can't move without it being painful. Flame says that they'll be re-named tomorrow, and until then, not to consider Willowpelt and Wildberry as true group members. Trivia Interesting Facts * Thistle is one of the main protagonists in the ''War of the Clans arc, as well as Cloudpaw.Revealed by Clover Kin Tree Coming Soon Members Mother: Frostpool: Living (As of The Untold Storm) Father: Ravenfeather: Living (As of The Untold Storm) Brother: Cloudpaw: Living (As of The Untold Storm) Quotes Ceremonies References and citations Notes Category:The Untold Storm characters Category:Apprentice Category:Flame's cats Category:ForestClan cats Category:MudClan cats